Panacea and the Prelogue
Panacea and the Prelogue is the 11th and final song on the album Modern Synthesis. It was written by Kogie, Sparkles* and Leo, with lyrics by Kogie. Lyrics Wait inside By the fire and we'll talk a while I didn't mean to let the years go by Waiting for love Have we come to terms With the lesson that our fathers learned? Impermanent, it flows away Everything goes away I'd follow you, but not this time So I walk in streets unknown Our bodies and their silver just a loan I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down, a lifetime ago I wanna say to all I leave behind And to those I'll never find That I need you to understand, understand, you're not on your own, you're not on your own Hold in mind What you value, is it worth the time? The only melodies that I could ever call mine Were friendship and lust Will I feel absolved At the moment when we have it solved? A panacea for the absent soul Still it's never enough I'd follow you, but not this time So I walk in streets unknown Our bodies and their silver just a loan I'm sorry that I let you down, let you down, a lifetime ago I wanna say to all I leave behind And to those I'll never find That I need you to understand, understand, you're not on your own, you're not on your own For the art I will sing most anything We are worlds apart I can do it all For the art I will sing most anything We are worlds apart I can do it all For the art I will sing most anything We are worlds apart I can do, do it all Lines fade out, but you illuminate The path back home, the path you've shown me As lines fade out, you will illuminate And lead a way back home Lines fade out lines from previous [[Area 11] songs] For the art I will sing most anything We are worlds apart I can do it all Layered Lyrics At around 5:44, lyrics from several previous Area 11 songs can be heard interspersed with the main lyrics: * "Spinning cycles in my mind, / Tryin' to catch me out" - In The Blind * "Are you listening? / Are you listening?" - Are You Listening? * "To be something" - Override [A] * "From my skin so I can grow" - All The Lights In The Sky * The chorus of Cassandra, Pt. II can be heard throughout this entire part, though the lines "This was the moment, this was the place / This was the night that everything changed" and "We're not just numbers, we are alive / A digital haunt in an analogue life" are by far the most prominent * Similarly, the chorus from Processor ("I want to be / Better on the inside/outside") is present for most or all of the layered section, but there are one or two points where it is much more prominent Sparkles*, on the 7.7.2016 facebook livestream, said: "I think there's 7 or 8 choruses in there layered part.", so it is possible (but far from guaranteed) that there is something else hidden. Trivia * Sparks* has confirmed on the album commentary livestream on facebook on 7.7.2016 that the term "Prelogue" is a reference to the Prologue music series. * "Panacea" is both the name of a Greek Goddess as well as being a name for a sort of "cure-all" to all illness (often also described as prolonging life forever.) often associated with alchemy. It can also be used as a term for a "magical" fix to a multi-faceted problem. * In a Q&A on Twitter, Sparkles* responded to the question "How did you choose which lyrics to put in that rad layer-y bit of Panacea and the Prelogue?" with "There's actually something in common with them, see if you can work it out!" At the Manchester meet and greet on 5.7.2016, Sparkles* confirmed this to be that the lyrics are all from songs not inspired by an anime. * The song was written as a group effort by Sparkles*, Kogie and Leo. * The piano melody started as Kogie playing around on a piano. * The song originally consisted of two songs joined together, one being called "Smoke Rings" and the other "Homecoming". * Sparkles* played bass in the chorus. * One removed line from the end of the song was going to be about the sun. * Part of the ending sequence came from Leo. * Some of the vocal references to previous songs at the end were recorded by fans. Theories Layered Lines Most of the layered lines are either related to self betterment (From my skin so I can grow, I want to be better on the inside) or receiving recognition (Are you listening?, We're not just numbers, we are alive) or potentially both (To be something). Category:Area 11 Category:Song Category:Music Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Lyrics